


Warm You Up

by Numquam_satiabam



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, present for the sad bucky fic, sin - Freeform, ta-da
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numquam_satiabam/pseuds/Numquam_satiabam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think this makes up for the last fic tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm You Up

In hindsight, taking this weekend to go skiing when it was supposed to hit all time low temperatures PROBABLY wasn’t the best idea. But hey, I was here, and I was also very fucking cold. 

Apparently sometime in the early morning a snowstorm had blown in and knocked all the power lines down, at least, that’s what the man from the lodge had said when he had knocked on my cabin door, giving me a large bundle of blankets and telling me someone would be by later with firewood for a fire in the cabin while the electricity was still out.

And here I was, curled up in a blanket fort, trying to remind myself 1: why I came here in the first place because I couldn’t even ski, 2: I hated the coworkers I came with so much that I got a separate cabin from them, and 3: it was really fucking cold.

A loud knock on the door distracted me from my inner dialogue of questioning myself and I managed to drag myself, and several of my blankets to the door, eyes traveling up the large frame of the man in front of me, blinking.

He raised an eyebrow and jerked his chin. “You gonna let me in or can I leave now?” he grunted, shifting the logs in his hands. I blinked and nodded, stepping out of the doorway and letting him in, shutting the door with a shiver.

“So you’re the guy the lodge sent with the firewood,” I stated uselessly, eyes traveling over the plaid stretched taut over his back, fingers playing with the edge of blanket I was clutching.

“That’s what they tell me,” he retorted as he stacked the wood and crouched before the fireplace, arranging a few logs. “You have matches?”

“I haven’t seen any in the cabin,” I replied, moving into the living room after him.

“Wow, you’re as useless as you look,” he muttered.

I frowned and squinted at him.

“Excuse me?” I hissed.

“Don’t worry, I can do it myself,” he responded casually, pulling some matches from his back pocket and kindling a fire. “I’m good at that.”

“I…what are…” I shift on my feet.

“I’m Chris by the way,” he says offhandedly, not bothering to face me as he blows on the fire, using his large hands to frame his mouth.

“I-um I’m-“

“I don’t need your name,” he cuts me off, standing and dusting his hands off on his jeans, turning towards me, eyes traveling over me.

I clutch the blankets closer to my body, blinking confused.

“I’m sorry? I don’t understand,” I say slowly, taking a hesitant step back when he takes a large step forward.

“I don’t need your name, you need mine,” he states slowly, smirking as he takes another step forward, watching my retreat. I balk when my knees hit the couch.

“Why do I need your name?” I ask, having to tilt my head up to look at him as he grins down at me, eyes crinkling a little.

“You’ll be screaming it.”

He pushes my shoulder and I topple onto the couch with a yelp, hands flying for something to catch myself, blankets falling around me on the couch. “What?!” Chris kneeled and yanked my sweatpants down and off my legs.

“You know, they told me I had to make sure you were nice and comfortable and I can think of a much better way to do that,” he purrs, nuzzling my inner thighs, nipping at me through my panties.

God help me, I could feel his beard rasp at me through them. My hands flew down to his head.

He pulled away and leveled me with a stern glare as his rough hands spread my thighs.

“No.”

I stared at him with wide eyes, reluctantly removing my hands and grasping at the couch instead.

“Good girl.”

I almost keened at how aroused that alone made me.

He pulled my panties to the side and buried his face in my cunt, licking and sucking eagerly, beard scraping against my sensitive inner thighs. I jerked, hips bucking away but he pulled me back down to his mouth, tongue parting my folds with a firm lick.

“Chris,” I moaned, head falling back against the couch, panting as I looked down at him, head between my thighs. He put my right foot on the edge of the couch, spreading me farther apart for him.

“Keep it there,” he grunted. I nodded frantically and he used his free hand to drive two fingers into me, stretching me open as he mouthed at my clit. I choked on a moan, hips bucking towards him, forcing them deeper. “You like that? My fingers stretching your pussy?”

“Yes, Chris, please, I need-“

“Daddy,” he cuts me off, curling his fingers hard.

“What?” I choke, head falling back as his fingers press against my spot.

“Call me Daddy,” he growls, biting my clit.

“Fuck, God, Daddy please I need-“

“Yes,” he snarls, finger fucking me hard as he sucked on my clit, making me cry out, my pleasure building quickly. “Cum for me, cum hard on my fingers little girl.”

I screamed, cumming hard and clamping down over his thick fingers that kept fucking me even as I clenched over them, hips bucking desperately to get away from all the stimulation, his fingers, his tongue, his beard, god I was dying and I was living all at once.

“Good girl,” he purred, moving up between my legs, tilting my hips off the couch to angle them so he could sheath his cock inside me with one hard thrust. “Now, take Daddy’s cock like a good girl.”

I whimpered, hands pressing against the couch as I pushed my hips closer, needing him deeper.

“Fuck, yes, fuck me Daddy, fuck me hard,” I breathed, watching Chris through my lashes as his jaw clenched and his fingers tightened bruisingly hard over my hips.

He pushed my legs over his shoulders and started to snap his hips into mine hard, his cock so deep in my cunt.

“So tight, such a pretty pussy for Daddy, so needy,” he grunted, hands pushing my shirt up to bunch beneath my arms, exposing my breasts. He roughly squeezed them, thumbs brushing over my nipples before one hand returned to my hip to help him fuck me harder, the other closing over my throat to squeeze.

I gasped, and my hands flew to grab his wrist, thighs trembling as I felt myself growing close again. He smirked knowingly, squeezing my throat briefly.

“I can feel it, your pussy getting wetter, trying to pull me deeper, you’re going to cum so hard for baby, feel so good around Daddy’s cock, milking me, you want me to cum too, make me feel good after I ate you out so nicely don’t you?” he cooed, grinding his hips against mine.

I nod frantically, lower lip trembling as my whole body started to shake. 

“Such a good girl, go ahead and cum for Daddy, let me feel you let go, spasm around my cock like a good little girl.” He started snapping his hips roughly against mine, jeans rough against the backs of my thighs, grunting deeply.

“Daddy,” I choked, cumming hard, drenching his cock as he thrust three more times before he came too, pulsing inside me as he griped my hips painfully, face tense and twisted in pleasure. He kissed my ankle, beard rasping against the sensitive skin there, before he lowered my legs, rubbing them gently.

“You okay?” he asked gruffly, wiping the sweat from his forehead, thumb rubbing my hip.

I nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’m good,” I responded breathlessly, eyes closing as I sighed contently.

He brushed his thumb over my lower lip. “So, what’s your name?”

I laughed.


End file.
